A LITTLE TOO NOT OVER YOU: SASUSAKU
by Djsakura
Summary: SASUSAKU songfic...Tell me why you're so hard to forget/ Don't remind me, I'm not over it/ Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth/ I'm just a little too not over you, not over you… Sasuke and Sakura...


Yoness everybodeh! I'm back and ready! And as random as ever! TURNIPS! BLEH! XD Yea, I really don't know what's funny about that. I have a low sense of humor... I"M NO EMO!!! (screams into the sky) sowy about that. My cousins call me emo. WHICH I"M NOT!!! Anyway, enjoy this fanfic and I suggest you listen to David Archuleta's A little too not over you while reading this fic. My problem was that I was listening to Alvin and the Chipmunks XD!!! Anyway, enjoy...

DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THIS SONG!!!

______________________________________________________________

He watched from a distance on top of a mountain over looking the serene village of Konoha. His eyes scanned the area. His sight faltered on two figures amiably chatting in the Ichiraku ramen store. One had blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. His grin reached from ear to ear. He was conversing with the person next to him. She had long and flowing pink hair and jade green eyes that seemed endless when you look at it.

Sasuke looked at the girl with the deepest yearning, for the girl was no other than, Sakura Haruno. Years had gone by since his defeat of Itachi. His work was done and over with. He had no more goals, no more destiny. Well, so it seemed until he remembered the night he left Konoha. He remembered clear visions of Sakura in his head confessing every ounce of her feelings to him and ended it with mere three words. _I love you._ It was not until that night did he realize how much he had been cared for by her. All this time he had thought of her as your typical everyday obsessed fangirl. Never had he realized what she had felt for him was love. True love.

He had only realized that only after the success of his vengeance. Who would've though the Uchiha prodigy was so darn clueless? He pondered this thought over and over again in his head. It just made absolute sense. Why stray away from your home if the people there have cared about you all these years were willing to accept them into their arms even if you betrayed them. In Sasuke's case however, he only wished to return to one persons arms. The fragile yet loving arms of Sakura Haruno. He could've gone back and become a fellow shinobi once again. Then he would feel the love he had once lost in his quest for vengeance. But something bothered him. The thing that bothered him was "him". Mainly, Naruto, the blue-eyed blonde. Ever since he had finished his revenge, he had made a habit of looking over Konoha on that high mountain. Sometimes, he would just go on it to catch a glimpse of Sakura. But every time he did that he noticed that she was not alone. Every time he took a peep to see her, she was always, Naruto…

_It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else…_

Agitations and worries would overcome the Uchiha. He didn't know whether they were together or anything. All he knew was that he was around her constantly. If they were a couple though, when he'd return home, he wouldn't be showered by the same love Sakura had given him when they were younger. Going home to see that the person you love was already taken by someone else would be like going home to nothing.

Anyone who went out with her would be the luckiest man in the world. For now, that was Naruto. Unlike him though, Naruto had always admired her, always adored her for every single aspect she had. The dobe probably deserved the love he was receiving right now, unlike the clueless teme who left Sakura on a cold marble bench. Knowing Sakura, she too was probably happy being with someone who loved her just the same… __

It's for the best I know it is but I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside  
And I turn around, you're with him now  
I just can't figure it out…

He had often consulted his brain about this matter. He was always telling himself that he had to learn about letting her go. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, no matter how hard he tried. Every time he slept, he thought of her. In every dream he dreamt, she was always there. She was always consistently on his mind…__

Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you, not over you…  


He always thought of her after every passing hour, minute, and second. Memories of her often popped into his head. He tried to stop himself, tried, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it…_  
_

_Aren't memories supposed to fade?  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go  
Didn't think it'd be this hard…_

He ought to be strong and take it like a man. But her love was just so irresistible. But he always brought himself to remember that she was always and constantly with Naruto, and that made his heart shatter…

_Should be strong, movin' on but I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside  
And I turn around, you're with him now  
I just can't figure it out_

He knew he was being weak at that very moment, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault that she had made herself so beautiful, so charming, so elegant, and so unforgettable…__

Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you…

How he wished he was Naruto right now, who was probably being smothered with the deep and sweet kisses he had always dreamt about. If only he could turn back time and take back all the harsh words he had spoken to her... __

Maybe I regret everything I said  
No way to take it all back, yeah  
Now I'm on my own, how I let you go  
I'll never understand  
I'll never understand!  


He looked at the both of them once again from his view on the mountain top…

_  
Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you…_

He watched as they both stood up from their seats in the ramen shop and started walking down the road. One day, maybe, he would be the one she loved. Maybe soon, she would realize that Uchiha Sasuke, the cold hearted bastard who foolishly rejected her love, had actually, after all this time, loved her…

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
And I really don't know what to do  
I'm just a little too not over you…_

-

-

-

_In Konoha…_

"See you later Sakura," screamed Naruto as he started running faster, passing her " Me and Hinata-chan have a date later! And I'm nearly late! Bye!"

"See ya Naruto!" was her reply. She watched him go further into the distance, farther and farther until he was just a little speck. How happy he seemed being able to love someone who returned her love towards him. Long ago, she had always shown her love to the boy she loved. It was Sasuke Uchiha. He was probably a man now, an independent man who lost all his emotions and who probably didn't know how to love. She sighed as she regained all her thoughts and quickly recollected herself. Wanting to feel loved the same way Hinata was. She looked up into the sky wondering whether she was in his thoughts as she was in his...

Little did she know, she was...

_not over you... oooh..._

Hey everyone! Loved it? I did. I cried. Well, I blame the book Little Women for making me write something as depressing as this! Damn Jo and Laurie!!! But read thee book otherwise. It's really good. Anyway, since I was thinking, _'Why can't I make my randomness into a fanfic?'_ so probably next week Imma gonna start writing those. GAARA vs. COOKIE MONSTER! Oooh I can see it now...hehehehe... Anyway, as for my other story, Aruka Onaru, update will be next week. Or if I have the chance, tomorrow or today. It will be longer and all. Probably two to three chapters. It'll be about the Sasuke meeting Sakura again, first day of school and if I add the third chapter, the auditions. So anyway, smile at the camera and goodnight!


End file.
